Project Summary This proposal is for a new training grant under the Jointly Sponsored NIH Predoctoral Training Program in the Neurosciences (JSPTPN) at the University of Minnesota. Although a new application, this proposal is effectively a continuation of the University of Minnesota's highly successful NIGMS training program, ?Predoctoral Training of Neuroscientists? (T32-GM08471, 1993-2018) under the Systems and Integrative Biology Program. Trainees in this program are pursuing a PhD through the Graduate Program in Neuroscience at the University of Minnesota, an interdepartmental and interdisciplinary program that spans 30 departments. The program provides select trainees added value in the first two years of their graduate careers, providing its trainees with a broad foundation in neuroscience as well as the interdisciplinary skills needed to be successful within their neuroscientific careers. In particular, the program is designed to provide a broad understanding of the field as well as a deep understanding of research methodologies, experimental design, and quantitative reasoning. This program is built around a core of didactic coursework in neuroscience, exposure to research-related issues such as ensuring rigor and reproducibility and quantitative analyses, and the beginning of thesis-related in-depth research projects. Flexibility and time for in-depth development of collateral fields of knowledge are provided. Several unique educational opportunities are included, including the long-running Itasca summer laboratory, rotations, and specific classes in rigor, reproducibility, and quantitative reasoning. Time and attention are given to the student's professional development, including exposure to neuroscience at the national and international levels. A talented group of trainers have been assembled that reflects the diversity of research questions, areas of study, and techniques in neuroscience. Each trainer directs a productive research program and has demonstrated commitment to teaching and training. The trainers are united by their participation in the Graduate Program in Neuroscience and by their dedication to predoctoral training. An impressive array of scientific and institutional resources are available to the trainees, including substantial direct institutional support for this training grant. The graduates of this program will be trained to be independent researchers, capable of making contributions in academia, teaching, industry, government, and public service.